Family Crisis
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: Tails is distraught about the lose of his parents, so Sonic and Sally decide to solve his problem.


_A Family Crisis_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, Sega and Archie Comics do._**

It was late in the night at Knothole Village when Tails was in his room almost asleep, but not because he was tired, but because he was worried and in despair. He almost started to cry when Sally came in to put him in bed. She saw the little fox in his condition and she worried.

" What's wrong Tails? "

" Uhhh... Aunt Sally... I was wondering... Did you ever know my parents? "

" Yes I did, why? "

" What were they like? "

" They were very nice Tails, your Mother was a very nice person and your Father was very brave, he served my Father and was very glad about knowing that you were coming into the world, he was very excited, as was your Mother. "

" What happened to them? "

" I don't know what happened to Amandeus, but you Mother, Rosemary, wasn't seen ever again after a short while after you were born. "

" I wish I could have known them better, all I remember was my Mom holding me, and that moment when my Dad came in and then turned away as if I didn't even exist. "

" Yeah, I remember that. Thinking about it, and if I remember correctly, I think your Dad was... "

Tails looked at her, his eyes looked like they were going to breakdown in tears.

" Roboticized. " she finished with a shudder.

That did the trick, after that word, Tails wept. Sally hugged him tightly.

" I'm sorry honey, I really wish you could have known them better. I really do. "

Tails broke off and turned away.

" Th... thanks for letting me know Aunt Sally, it helped a little. "

" For what it's worth, you're welcome. "

Tails got under the covers of his bed and snuggled in.

" Goodnight little one. Sleep well and pleasant dreams. "

Sally left, turning the light off, and closing the door. She turned to see Sonic heading for his hut, she hurried over and entered with him.

" What's up Sal ? "

" It's Tails, he just got done asking me about his parents. "

" What did you tell him ? "

" What else ? The truth. "

" You actually told him what happened to his Dad ! "

" I had to! If you saw the look in his eyes you would have told him too! Sonic, he's only twelve and he has no parents by blood that he knows about. The last thing he said he remembered is the few minutes he was born. You remember that don't you ? About twelve years ago ? "

" Yeah, I remember, so you don't have to remind me. "

" I'm glad I don't. "

Sally sat on the bed and put her face in her hands.

" Oh Sonic, what are we going to do about him ? Someday he's going to go on a journey to find himself and when he does, he's going to get hurt... emotionally. "

" As in if he finds his Dad or Mom ? "

" Exactly. If he ever found his Dad in the state that he's in now, Tails would go into shock and there's no telling when or if he'd come out of it. "

Sonic sat on the bed next to Sally and put his arm around her, she buried her face in his chest.

" Sal, Tails has been like a brother to me for so long that I can't even remember. I've always loved him and always will until the day I die, if he does find his true parents, I'll be happy for him, but now, he has no one. "

Sally looked up at him.

" I'd love nothing more for him to be my... "

Sonic cut it off there and looked at Sally.

" I just need your help and I know Tails would need it too. "

" Sonic, " Sally asked confused. " What are you getting at ? "

" What if we could raise him ? "

" We are. "

" Not the way he should be. "

Sally realized what he meant and pondered the thought.

" It would be a good idea... "

" He'd have people that love him... "

" And it'd give us a head start. But... "

" What ? "

" But... what if we're not ready ? "

" We will be. "

" Then... "

" It's settled... We'll adopt Tails as our own Son and be his parents until he can find his real ones. "

" Sonic, I'm so excited, being a Mother for the first time. "

" It's not actually a first thing, you've acted like a Mother to him for at least his whole life, and I've been kinda' like a Father to him. We'll be okay on this. "

" What about Tails ? "

" He'll be for it probably, like he said to you a while ago, he misses his parents, so what makes you think we wouldn't be good substitutes until his real parents are found. "

" I guess you're right. "

With the discussion finished, they both went to bed.

The next morning, Sonic and Sally were the first up and they both headed over to Tails' hut and quietly came in without disturbing the fox's sleep, for the next hour and a half, they waited until he woke up.

" What ? "

" Morning Tails. "

He looked around and saw Sonic as well.

" Morning big guy. How'd you sleep ? "

" Terrible, I had a nightmare that my Father tried to kill me. "

" That's pretty scary. " he said looking at Sally. She got closer to him.

" Sorry about last night Tails, I should have never told you that. You were totally un-prepared for it. "

" Got that right! "

" Well we have something big to ask you today Tails. " she implied.

Tails looked confused. He looked at Sonic and he just smiled.

" What's going on ? "

" Tails, you said last night that you missed your parents right ? "

" More then ever. "

" Well, Sonic and I were thinking last night... Tails, would you like to have parents right now ? "

" Who did you have in mind ? "

" Us. "

Tails eyes opened wider then he could usually open them. He looked at Sonic and his grin widened.

" So, what do you think big guy, would you like us to be your parents until your real ones show up ? "

Tails got out of bed and jumped on Sally, hugging her tightly.

" I guess that's a yes. "

" A big YES! " he replied squeezing her tighter.

" Glad to have you Son. " Sonic answered ruffling his hair.

" Thanks... Dad. You too Mom. "

" Happy to do so. " Sally answered hugging him tighter, a tear in her eye.

Sonic looked at them both, all three of them were happy.

" One happy family. "

Tails looked at him and hugged him as tight as he did Sally. Sonic looked like he didn't want to let go. Sally could figure out that Sonic was happy to have a Son.

All three of them exited the hut, Tails on Sonic's shoulders. Everyone looked at the three confused. The three of them met with the rest.

" Can I please ask what's going on ? " Rotor asked.

" Guys, I'd like you to meet our new Son. "

All their eyes widened, their mouths dropped at the saying that just came out of Sonic's mouth.

" Are you serious ? "

" Very Rotor. "

" 'Zee little fox iz' your Son now ? "

" Yeah Ant'. He's ours now. "

" Ours ? You mean you're in this too Sally-girl ? "

" Yes Bunnie, Sonic's his Father and I'm Tails' new Mother until his real parents show themselves. "

" Oh mah' stars! Yah'll a family now. "

" And boy does it feel good Bunnie... " Sally answered.

" I've never felt this good since I met Sal. " Sonic replied.

" 'Zho what are you going tue' do nowz ? "

" Well Ant', we're going to try to be the best darn parents this little guy has ever seen. This gives him a chance to have parents, and it gives us practice for parenting in the near future. "

Everyone let out a little giggle.

" Hey! I'm serious. "

" 'Ve knowz you're serious Sonique, but it iz' tue' funny! "

" Knock it off Ant'! " Sally threatened, her arms crossed and tapping her foot. " I'm waiting ? "

" Sally-girl, you've been hanging around Sonic too long, now yah'll are starting to act like him. "

" I 'vell be knocking it off Princess. Sorry. "

" That's better. " she said relaxing herself.

" Hey guys, be happy for us, I've finally got parents and Sonic and Sally finally got what they wanted all this time now. "

" Not on my account. " Sally said crossing her arms and looking at Sonic with a smirk.

Sonic blushed a little and made a faint grin to Sally.

" We are happy sugar-fox, we're happy for all three of yah'. "

" Thanks Bunnie. I'm glad you all agree on what we decided. "

" Of course we do Sally, anything you decide on is always a good thing. " Rotor replied.

" Actually, I'm not the one who had the idea. " she said turning to Sonic.

Everyone turned to Sonic wide eyed again and in complete shock.

" What ? You never thought I could make decisions that don't have to deal with just me?"

" Ahm' surprised at yah' Sonic, you actually made ah' decision for someone else. "

" Oui Sonique, I am shocked! "

" That's a surprise. " he muttered under his breath.

Sonic ended the discussion with that phrase and sat down with everyone else and ate breakfast, but he had a thought that ran through his head over and over, after breakfast, he'd have to consult on this thought with Sally, for it concerned her and Tails also.

After breakfast Sonic got up, took Sally by the hand, and turned to Tails.

" We'll be right back, there's something your Mother and I have to discuss. "

" Fine with me. "

The two of them headed to Sally's hut. Once inside, Sonic sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes and covered his mouth.

" What is it Sonic? "

" Say we got married, and Tails' parents never showed by then, would we still keep Tails and raise our own kids? "

" I don't see why not? "

" Ya' know if we get too attached to Tails and his parents do show up, it'll be hard for us to let him go. "

" I know. It's kinda' dangerous to get attached to someone that isn't even yours. If his parents do show, then we'll have no choice but to give him up to his real parents. There'd be nothing we could do about it. "

" What if Tails' real parents don't treat him as well as we would? "

" Why worry about that? "

" Because we could fight against them to claim permanent custody to Tails. "

" Are you crazy? You would go to court and fight Tails' parents just to claim Tails as your own! I'm impressed! You're actually caring for someone other then yourself. "

" I'd do anything to call Tails my Son for all time. I just wish I could right now. "

" Enjoy it while you can Sonic, because out there, there's a kid that adores you and lives up to you, you've been like a friend, brother, and Father to Tails all his life, now's your chance to make your dream a reality, even if it's just for a short while. "

" You're right, as usual. "

" You know it. "

They exited the hut and Tails came up to them.

" So what do you wanna' do first Dad? "

That was one word Sonic loved, being called Dad was like how he felt after eating a plate full of chilidogs, he felt fulfilled and happy.

" How about a trip to the Power Ring pool? "

"Alright! "

" You coming too? "

" Nah, you two go ahead and have fun. " she said kissing him full on the lips. " See you later. "

" I'm sure I will. " Sonic said with a little laugh in his voice.

That afternoon, Sonic and Tails did many things together; they caught Rings, played catch, went fishing and swimming, and many other things until it was almost nightfall.

" Well Son, I think it's time to get back home, don't you think? "

" Race ya' there Dad! " he said taking off in a mad dash.

" Hey! Not fair! " he said following him.

Soon Sonic arrived with Tails behind him.

" You cheated! You took a short cut! "

" No I didn't! I went straight all the way here. "

Sally was in her hut when Sonic and Tails came in.

" So, have a nice day? "

" You bet we did! Sonic and I did everything! "

" Sounds like fun. "

" Uh... Sal? " he asked looking around. " Why are there two beds in here? "

" Ones for Tails and the other's for us Sonic. "

" Oh, just wondering. "

Tails plopped down on his bed while Sonic joined Sally on theirs. Tails let out a little laugh.

" What's so funny big guy? "

" Everyone's right, you two do make a cute couple. "

They both blushed.

" Uh... Right. Well I think it's time for bed don't you think? " he asked looking at Sally.

" Yeah, better get to bed little guy. "

" Where are you guys going to be? "

" We'll just be in your Father's hut, we'll be back soon okay? "

" Fine. "

Sally took Sonic by his arm and led him outside and towards his hut. She stopped at the stairs.

" Sal, what...? "

Sonic was cut off by a kiss from Sally, he returned it passionately, and then broke off.

" Can I ask what that marvelous kiss was for Sal? "

" Let's just say it's my way of thanking you Sonic. "

" For what? Because I wanna' see if I can do it again. "

" For letting me join you on this, I'm glad to be a Mother, and I know you're glad about being a Father. But I know that both of us are really happy about being one thing, alone. "

" What would that be? "

Sally opened the door and led Sonic in.

" Lovers. " she answered closing the door.

" You know it Sal. "

After about a couple hours, they returned to her hut, smiles on their faces, and crept into bed. They looked at Tails and smiled even more.

" I'm glad we did this Sonic. "

" So am I Sal. So am I. "

The two of them snuggled down into the covers, wrapped in each others arms, Sally's head buried in Sonic's chest, the rhythm of his heart beat helping her fall asleep in his arms. Sonic leaned down next to Sally's head and they both closed their eyes.

" Goodnight Sonic. "

" Goodnight Sal. "

" And to both of you, a goodnight. "

Sonic and Sally looked at Tails.

" I hope your last few hours were pleasant. "

" Believe me Tails, they were. " he answered looking down on Sally.

She smiled and buried her head down deeper into Sonic and closed her eyes once more. Sonic laughed faintly and lay back down next to Sally.

" Sonic? "

" Whu...? "

" Do you ever think we'll be a _real_ family in our life time? "

" Of course we will Sal, I'll see to that personally. "

She let out a little laugh and finally fell to sleep, as well did Sonic.

**_The End_**

**_Send reviews, they're welcomed._**


End file.
